


Family Traditions

by KitKatWinchester



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: Morgan has the occasional bad night.Not that Peter can blame her, after everything her family's been through.But, lucky for both of them, Peter knows a thing or two about dealing with bad nights.And Tony couldn't be more grateful.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! 
> 
> Here I am, catching up! Day 7 for Comfortember: Blanket Fort. 
> 
> I mean, come on. Between all the fandoms I'm in, I think Peter and Morgan were the pretty obvious choice here. 
> 
> That said, I hope you like what I did with this story! 
> 
> For reference, this takes place several months after Endgame at the Starks' cabin. :)

“Shhhh!” 

Morgan’s giggling is contagious, and Peter’s having a hard time keeping quiet himself, but given that it’s one in the morning, he’s doing his best to settle her down. 

“We need more pillows, Petey,” she whispers this time, and he looks around incredulously. 

“More pillows? We already have most of the pillows in the house!”    
  
“But we need  _ more, _ ” she prods, crawling out of the small doorway in their blanket fort and disappearing. Peter shakes his head before crawling after her, emerging in the middle of the cabin’s living room and doing his best not to knock over all of their hard work. 

For the better half of the night, they’d tried doing their fort the classic way--balancing blankets on top of various chairs, the couch, and the coffee table, collecting other heavier items to weigh them down. But, given that it tended to collapse on them every several minutes, they’d resorted to Plan B: Peter’s webs. 

Now, staring at the handiwork, waiting for Morgan to return with another haul of pillows, he’s convinced that Mr. Stark is going to kill him. 

While the base is exactly what they had started out with, the entire fort is now covered in a good three layers of spider webs--most of which are connected to the ceiling in some way or another--and the chair in the center holding it all up has an extra four layers on top of that. Peter cringes a little, imagining the look on his mentor’s face when he sees the mess. 

_ Oh well,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ I’ll just...make sure it’s cleaned up by morning.  _

His thoughts are interrupted by tiny footsteps pattering down the stairs, and he looks towards them to see Morgan sneaking her way down, dragging two more pillows behind her. 

“Where did you get those ones?” he whispers once she’s standing in front of him. She grins up at Peter, her eyes filled with a mischievous glint that she definitely got from her father, before responding. 

“Mommy and Daddy’s room,” she whispers back. Peter dramatically overreacts, gasping as quietly as he can while he stares at her in shock. 

“While they’re  _ sleeping?  _ You really are a crazy daredevil.” Morgan giggles a little, running back towards their fort with a new skip in her step. Peter smiles fondly, following her closely as they both crawl back into the fort. 

Morgan carefully adds the pillows on their already-too-high stack before bouncing on top of it, giggling when Peter has to catch the pile to keep it--and her--from falling over. 

“What do we do now, Petey?” she asks, too loudly, and Peter shushes her lightly, which only makes her giggle more. 

“Hmm…” he says, pretending to think long and hard before turning back to his kind-of-sort-of little sister. “I could...tell you a story.” 

“A Spider-Man story?” she questions enthusiastically, and he chuckles a little. 

“If that’s what you want, sure.” She nods enthusiastically, and he laughs again, adjusting her on the pillows so she’s a little more stable before leaning back himself, getting into a comfortable position. 

“Alright. Did I ever tell you about the rainstorm?” Morgan shakes her head, and he sits up straighter, prepping himself to tell the story. 

“Alright. Well, one day, while Spider-Man was out and about on his usual patrol--”

“Wait!” she interrupts, and Peter raises an eyebrow at her, which makes her giggle--she always says he looks like her dad when he does it, but Peter doesn’t really see it. “We need snacks!” 

“Snacks?” Peter questions. “You interrupted a Spider-Man story to get snacks?” She giggles again, this time jumping off the pillows to make her way out of the fort. 

“These are important snacks,” she says over her shoulder. “Juice pops!” 

“Ah, of course,” Peter says as he follows her out. “You’re right. Those are very important snacks.” The two of them crawl all the way to the kitchen, finally standing up when they make it to the freezer. Wanting to avoid a return trip, Peter reaches in and grabs a whole handful. However, just as he’s shutting the freezer door and handing Morgan one of the juice pops, a voice speaks up behind them. 

“What is going on in here?”  _ Uh-oh.  _

Cringing in anticipation, Peter spins around to find not just Tony, but also Pepper, standing in the kitchen doorway and staring at them. Tony has his eyebrow raised-- _ huh, maybe I  _ do  _ see the similarity-- _ and Pepper has her arms crossed, scolding look on her face. 

Peter stares at them for a minute, then looks down at Morgan, who looks up at him in return with the greatest “oops” look he’s ever seen, and he can’t help the way his lips turn up in a smile, just a little. She smiles back, giggling a little bit, which gives Peter the courage he needs to turn back to his kind-of-sort-of parents. 

“Umm…” he starts before remembering what he’s carrying, holding out his hands in a desperate offering. “Juice pop?” 

~ 

Once Pepper is finally able to get Morgan back up to her own room--which took several promises of fort time and juice pops with Peter tomorrow--it’s just Tony and Peter, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. 

“Alright, out with it,” he starts, the scolding evident in his voice. Despite that, there’s a hint of affection in his tone, and Peter lets himself smile at hearing it. 

“We built a blanket fort,” he says, simply, but Tony just raises that eyebrow at him again before prodding for more. 

“Yes, I can see that,” his mentor says, gesturing in the direction of the living room. “My question is why.” Peter stares at him for a minute before his gaze goes to the table as he shuffles his feet anxiously. Tony must notice the nerves, because his face softens immediately. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, and Peter looks up at him, giving him the chance to continue. “I’m not mad. Just tell me what’s up.” Peter stares at him for another minute before eventually sighing, glancing at the table again. 

“I’m, uh...I’m not really sure, honestly,” he starts, twiddling his fingers a little bit. “I don’t know if she had a nightmare or something, but...I woke up in the middle of the night, and Morgan was crying in her room.” He looks up quickly, afraid that Tony’ll feel guilty for not checking on his daughter. “She was super quiet, so I think only I could hear her, and I was gonna wake you, but I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping, and when I peeked into your room, you looked so...calm, I guess, and I didn’t wanna bother you. So I just kind of...went in there, and she sounded so upset, and so...I asked her if she wanted to build a blanket fort with me.” He hesitates for a second, his eyes dropping to the table again as he tries to get out his next words. “That’s, umm...it’s something...Ben and I used to do. When I had nightmares...as a kid. We’d come downstairs and...and we’d build a blanket fort. And then we’d cuddle up in it, and he’d tell jokes or stories until I fell asleep again.” He stops, briefly, trying to compose himself before finishing. “I guess I thought...I  _ hoped _ it would help.” 

There are several beats of silence between them, but Peter just continues to stare at the table in front of him, not sure what to do next. Eventually, he feels a gentle touch on his arm, and he looks up to see Tony looking at him, a range of emotions on his face. Eventually, he sighs, speaking up. 

“You did good, kiddo,” he says, patting his arm gently. “That’s the biggest smile I’ve seen her have in...a while,” he acknowledges, looking over towards the staircase sadly. “I wish you had told me sooner, but...I’m glad you did what you did.” Tony looks back over at him, a smile forming on his face. “Thank you,” he finishes, to Peter’s surprise. 

“Ummm…” he stumbles, slightly thrown off. “I mean...it was nothing, I guess.” Tony laughs a little, smile growing. 

“It was something, kid, trust me,” he says, gripping his arm a little tighter before a yawn escapes him. Peter raises an eyebrow at him, and Tony glares, letting go of his arm to shake a finger at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he starts, scolding tone back. “You’re the one responsible for me being awake to begin with.” 

“Sure, sure,” Peter quips back, crossing his arms. “Or, ya know, you’re just getting old.” 

“Watch it, kid. I could still ground you.” Peter full-on laughs that time, and Tony actually joins him, all of their tension released as their laughs fill the room. Once the noise finally dies down, Peter himself lets out a yawn, and this time, it’s Tony’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Okay…” Peter admits, slowly standing up. “Maybe we  _ should  _ go back to bed.” 

“Now that,” Tony remarks, standing up himself. “Is a great idea.” Peter giggles a little, following his mentor towards the stairs and up to their rooms. As they start their journey up the stairs, Tony pauses, causing Peter to stop too as his mentor turns to look at the place where the fort is still set-up. 

“Are those your webs?” he asks, and Peter blushes a little, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“Umm...maybe?” he offers, smiling sheepishly. Tony nods a little, oddly approving, before adding: 

“Nice touch.” Peter’s face lights up, but before he can say anything else, Tony continues. “But you’re in charge of the laundry.” Peter gapes at him, but when Tony turns to look at him, he sighs a little. 

“Okay yeah, that’s fair,” he mumbles out, causing Tony to chuckle as they continue their trek up the stairs. 

As Peter finally crawls back into bed, he smiles to himself, giggling a little at remembering his antics with Morgan. 

Maybe Tony was right. Maybe he really  _ did  _ do something right tonight. 

And if it means getting to see that little girl smile, he’ll do it every night if he has to. 

Even if it does mean he’ll need a  _ lot  _ more web dissolver. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> I know some of these prompts are shorter than others, but I hope they're still enjoyable and fun to read! That's always my goal in the end. 
> 
> If you like what you're seeing with these stories, feel free to subscribe to my Comfortember 2020 series (do be aware, though, that I swap fandoms a lot.). 
> 
> Otherwise, you can always just check out my other works on AO3, and/or come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated! <3


End file.
